yaoifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KylaraE
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Sekai ichi Hatsukoi! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 00:25, August 23, 2019 (UTC) Wiki design reply Hey, sounds like a good plan! There are so many options to the point where they can be considered indefinitely yet not implemented XD so by all means make the decision! The Spanish Yaoi Wiki has it right for "Yaoi Wiki" simply being the wordmark text wise and yet a different design here so between the wikis there are a range of lovely appearances. Dark but not too dark blue also seems nice for an overall color for the site? As for infobox's since this is to be a database wiki covering many series, let's look into different color schemes between genres if only because where else would there be such an opportunity! In true community spirits the wiki is an open gates one so everyone is free to improve the site however they see fit! S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 00:32, September 2, 2019 (UTC) :Sounds good! I'll whip up a simple wordmark in a bit. In the meantime, would you stick this code on the MediaWiki:Wikia.css page? Nothing fancy, it'll just give the infoboxes a bit of style. .pi-europa.pi-background { background-color: #f7fcff !important; border-bottom: 2px solid #006cb0; border-radius: 10px; overflow: hidden; } .pi-item-spacing { padding: 3px 10px !important; } .pi-data-value ul { line-height: 10px; } :And also, to make conversing a bit easier, would you enable the "Message Wall" feature in ? It makes discussions with fellow editors a lot easier than the user talk pages! :– KylaraE (talk) 04:51, September 2, 2019 (UTC) Excellent, on wordmarks would you be able to tell me how to acquire the Gakuen Heaven text at the top here to use that for a wordmark? The tricky parts is need the wing shadow, and removing a background when it consists of different colors. But if we could both be able to do that, that’s at least two of us to help others with wordmarks which is nice. Added the CSS, that’s wonderful that it’s a community effort! Pleased to announce the wiki has had added Discussions today, should we try that for a bit? With using message walls elsewhere these talk pages are such a cute novelty to use before they are fully phased out XD but can enable the message walls if you want, nice and all but not as nice as full steam ahead with the best progress and that! S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 15:08, September 2, 2019 (UTC) :Yay, CSS! Thanks for adding it. :If a clean logo isn't already available online, then usually the only way to acquire a logo like that is to edit the image to extract it. It can be a lot of work to get it out cleanly. Is that the highest resolution image of the logo you have? I can whip up a simple a wordmark for Gakuen Heaven Wiki if that's what you're looking for. :Speaking of simple wordmarks: :I strongly encourage you to switch to message walls. Embrace the progress of the message walls! :– KylaraE (talk) 16:42, September 2, 2019 (UTC) Likewise thank you for suggesting it! Powerpoint can remove a background, and select letter shapes to color and really that's what would be ideal to acquire the Gakuen Heaven logo. An automatic process that can leave the letters, wing shadow and that would be best rather than a manual task. The Yaoi wordmark you made is looking stellar! Especially the parts on what is on the wiki, Shounen-ai and Yaoi are great, should we replace the prone to wilful misinterpretation "Boys' Love" and have "Bara" instead or something? We can give these matters some thought but all set on updating to Message Walls and will announce that in a blog post tomorrow if that's alright, like in a few hours XD S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 21:46, September 2, 2019 (UTC) :Boys' love is a key term, so I think it deserves a place up there. If you want "bara" listed, I could swap out "yaoi" since yaoi's already in the title. – KylaraE (talk) 23:02, September 2, 2019 (UTC) Let’s make it even more easy sailing and leave all the text out aside from the large letter “Yaoi wiki” ! There’s a few various terms we can have underneath but really Yaoi wiki covers them all and people will get the gist! Message walls are now on, yay! S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 14:12, September 3, 2019 (UTC)